A technical support system may provide automated tools for managing and responding to technical support issues. Users and technical support personnel may use a technical support managing tool to report and work on resolving any of a variety of technical support issues across a range of software products or other technology products. Individual technical support tickets and efforts made to address technical support issues generate useful information in the context of those particular issues for the people working to resolve them.